Sweet Little Agent- LokixFemale Shield Agent
by mackiederlay
Summary: Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, Loki meets a rebellious agent. One shot smut.


Sweet Little Agent

Author's note: I own nothing pertaining to Marvel, Shield, Thor, Loki, or anything mentioned in this fanfic pertaining to Marvel, et al. If I owned Loki, do you really think I'd share?!

So, there he sat in the glass cage the mortals had to fearfully built to house The Hulk should he rampage aboard their little castle in the sky. The irony of a glass cage that could be his doom made him want to laugh and scream at the same time. This was disgusting, being trapped by a mortal contraption made of flimsy Midgard glass which no one even had the courtesy to enchant to make in the slightest way unbreakable. It was as if they didn't take him seriously. After all, what bother could mischief really be? He'd show them all. The Tesseract was so much more than even these puny mortals could imagine and if The Other truly got his creepy, grubby claws on it, Heaven knows what would come back to bite these pathetic rodents in the ass. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when the main door opened. A shapely woman in the black, form-fitting clothes that were worn by everyone on board the S.H.I.E.L.D craft walked in, a red can marked coke-a-cola in her left hand, and a small tool kit in her right, her ears covered by very large headphones which allowed music to leak out as danced, cautiously as if not to let it show too much, to the tune. She stood a head shorter than Loki himself. How convenient, he thought, that there should be less of a distance for a lover's hand to travel between those ample breasts and her lovely hips. Her face couldn't be called stunning but she was in no way deformed; average in complexion, full lips, large doe-like eyes, and a thick mane of hair. She spun, still dancing, and set the tool kit down on the floor beside a small console against the far wall. As she knelt to open the panel hiding the wires within, Loki studied the curve of her buttocks, the shape of her thighs, and how sweet it would be to pass his hand over the feverishly hot flesh beneath those clothes. A thrumming heat began to grow in his trousers as his manhood began to awaken to the presence of the female. He wondered at her reaction had she noticed. Being free of the cage, suddenly, became secondary. His imprisonment would be much, much more tolerable had she been locked in with him. He smiled wickedly, his eyes fixed on the young woman, a predatory gaze which, had she been aware, would have frozen her where she stood. Instead she was half-way into the computer unit, seeming to search for something before reaching for the communications device attached to her belt.

"Sergeant, I'm not finding a problem here…Everything's where it should be, the wires look fine, and all systems go!" There was a pause. "Sir, I've already run a full diagnostic, I don't have a clue as to why there's static from this system." Another pause. "Well, sir, I think I know exactly what needs to be done. It's not broken, right? So, it can't be fixed?" She stood up, grabbing the neglected can, and poured it, deliberately, onto every button of the console. The brown, bubbling substance seeping into the machine and causing electric sparks to fly. "Now it's broken, sir." She shut off her communication device and began packing her kit. This was a fun one indeed.

"Very nicely done." Loki chuckled, his voice like a cold finger trailing down her spine. Fury didn't want the com unit broken but he was clear about engaging the prisoner. "Civil, polite, but at a distance if at all." She cleared her throat, which had mysteriously gone dry.

"Thanks, sorry for disturbing you, I-"

"It's no disturbance at all, my dear…Come closer." Loki cooed.

"I-I have orders, I should-"

"Spill more of that liquid onto more of the devices around the ship? Surely that can wait…Come." Her one though, "fuck my life," played over and over like a broken record in her mind. She kept her breath steady, her eyes focused, and her footing as careful as she could. Any notion of fear, anxiety, hesitation, and he would pounce on every weakness she had, and she had many. Even imprisoned he was foreboding, and Thor himself knew nothing of what might literally be hiding up his sleeve. A knife would have been the least of her worries. A spell to make her his thrall and murder her closest friends wasn't out of the question.

"Something you need?"

"In a sense…" His eyes raked over her body and seemed to leave goose prickles in their wake. She swallowed hard, struggling then to keep her composure as she was examined like a lamb at the butcher. His gaze seemed to shift, changing his eyes from that of a courtly gentleman, to an animal stalking its prey.

"I'd be happy to hand your request over to Sergeant Fury for approval."

"I highly doubt he would approve." His smirk said it all.

"In that case, I have work that needs to be done." She paused for a moment, not knowing what to do, so she gave a salute and turned to go. His laugh seemed to pull her back like a magnet, stop her in her tracks as though she were in a dream and couldn't run fast enough.

"I'd hate to let you leave dear, but the view from behind is quite fetching." While better than most pickup lines she had heard, it did little to stop her. To her relief, her legs had continued to move to the door. She didn't have orders, just an already angry Sergeant waiting to scold her for having fried the com system. "Is there a reason for your hasty departure, my darling? Or are you afraid of what will happen if you stay?" She decided then that honesty would catch him off guard. He wouldn't expect her to say anything, especially nothing so shocking as what she had in store. A wicked grin of her own played along her lips.

"The latter, actually. If you think your charms have been ignored by the ladies and gentlemen of this organization, you've got it all wrong. Some of the girls have their own ideas on how to stop you from taking over or otherwise destroying Earth; how to keep your silver tongue busy and your eyes on other targets. So, yes, I'm more worried about what would happen should I stay."

It shouldn't have come as a shock when her plan didn't work. He seemed more triumphant than shocked. Now she was pinned, the flush creeping from her ears to her cheeks was enough of a dead giveaway, if the expression hidden in her eyes was not. He spread his hands as if to say "what can be done?" and gave a little shrug, the smile never leaving his pale lips. "Forgive me, my dear, I did not mean to scatter your fellow troops in such a way. Fury has his own plans for me, but an alternative to imprisonment or execution would be quite a boon now. If you would be so kind as to…Elaborate upon their plans for me?"

"I believe Penthouse has it all written out, I'll go see if there's a copy lying around." She nearly screamed as the door to the cell opened. He could have escaped at any moment. She looked at the door of the cell, then at him. He beckoned to her with one finger and, almost without knowing it, she came nearer, entering the cell and not bothering to care that the door had hissed shut behind her. Her whole body felt hot. She could think of nothing but the feel of him pressed against her, of being held to his muscled chest. His ebon hair and glimmering green eyes, his hands dancing across her skin. She watched his lips as he spoke, oblivious to the words. He laughed, playfully, and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips met his and her hands rested on his arms, on leather and silk and velvet and the hard muscle and sinew beneath. It was she who deepened the kiss, sucking gently on his lower lip. A throaty chuckle escaped him as he pulled gently away. "My goodness, you Midgard women don't need much in the way of coaxing, do you?" Her shame then was palpable. Had he even done anything to put her in such a state, or had she wanted him from the start? It's not easy being a female around The Avengers. The Cap walked around like he wasn't gorgeous, Tony Stark, rich, powerful, brave, strong, and committed to a girl who didn't seem to realize how lucky she was. Even Doctor Banner; it would seem the Hulk would get angry if he didn't work out. Then Loki came in, handcuffed no less! Dark, mysterious, heartbroken and misunderstood with that body and that face. She was sure nearly every woman who saw him wouldn't mind kneeling, letting him be the king if only for a night. A crown would look lovely on him, after all, especially if that were all he wore.

"I-I'm so sorry but, were you just talking then?" He laughed his wicked little laugh, triumphant in her downfall. He nuzzled her neck and her eyes closed, feeling his lips against the tender skin, his tongue grazing up to her ear, his teeth gently holding her ear lobe and tugging playfully at it. Her hands had slipped under his coat, holding onto his back to press herself closer. His erection pressed to her thigh, she began to move her leg to give him the friction she was sure he needed now. A guttural sound escaped his throat as his hand gripped her thigh, moving up to the belt which rested, rather uselessly, on the tight uniform. A quick press on the buckle and in thumped to the floor. She suddenly remembered her communicator, the clear glass, the security cameras. Everyone knew what she was up to. As he pinned her to the wall she gave the camera at the far side of the room a little smirk, and her middle finger.

"Loki…I need my belt."

"What in the hell for?" He seemed annoyed by the need to stop.

"To shut the cameras."

"The cage is quite see-through, my dear. In case you forgot." His hands were already tugging at the zipper near her throat.

"But it's just us in here, if I don't shut the cameras everyone will be able to see and hear everything." With that, he stopped. A broad, wicked grin twisted his lips and his eyes, predatory, dangerous. She swallowed hard, seeming to read his thoughts. "So, I guess this means we give them a show?" His smile broadened into a jester's grin and his mouth pressed to hers, her hand took the chance to lock itself in his soft, black mane. Their tongues battled and she could think of little else but to feel it on every inch of her tender flesh. The zipper of her uniform was down to her navel, revealing her black bra, fringed in lace. Gently, his fingertips danced along the lace edges of the garment, relishing the softness of the hot flesh beneath, teasing her in one of her more sensitive areas. His other hand rested on her lower back, giving her the support she needed to keep close to him. Her hands searched, for clasps and buckles which were keeping his leather armor on, but she couldn't find them. She managed to tug his coat off and he allowed it to fall, but the chest piece was another matter. Though, bare flesh against the armor might not be so…unappealing. Her hands went to her own shoulders, shrugging the uniform off of her torso. He released her enough to allow her to tug the garment from her hips revealing the black panties she had been hiding. He pressed her back to the side of the glass cage, his hands resting on either side of her. Her hands, suddenly timid, traced the line of his jaw, the crook of his neck, and, one thumb traced his lips, his teeth catching it for a gentle bite. She smiled and stood on tip toe to kiss him but he barely returned the kiss. She knew then what was needed of her, but her short stature was sure to get in the way. She took one of his hands in hers and led him over to the bench within the cell. He followed and sat, obligingly, parting his legs to give her the room she needed. She unlaced his trousers, at least this part of his armor wasn't as complicated. His manhood, once released, seemed frighteningly large. Had she been a shy virgin she would have shrieked. Still, a lingering fear that she might tear in half remained. He seemed amused by her hesitation, the fear in her expression, her intimidated gaze upon him.

"Not to worry, my dear, I'm known for many things, but torturing women isn't one of them."

"Not even a little?" She did her best to sound disappointed. He laughed softly.

"Careful dear, or I may decide I'm keeping you." His breathe hitched in his throat as she began to slowly swirl her tongue around the head of his cock. His pre-come came to the surface only to be lapped away by her efforts, she began to wet him from root to tip, using her mouth only on one side, then another. Sucking, licking, planting wet little kisses up and down his now throbbing manhood. His grunts and groans, his attempts to hold her by the hair only to release her to let her continue, the bucking of his hips, all of it goaded her on. She stopped long enough to admire her handiwork before closing her eyes and taking him into her mouth, sucking as best as she could with his girth in her mouth. His hips began to rock, needing the pleasure now. She could feel him throbbing between her lips. His hand snaking to the back of her head, pushing her downwards, she knew she had the right of it then. She knew something else too, that she had to breathe, to prepare, for in order to give him release, it was her throat he needed. She could only take half of him into her mouth before he began to touch the back of her throat and half wasn't going to work. Hundreds, thousands of other girls have been just where she is now, she knew, and she wanted to be the one who was remembered every time another girl took this position. She wanted to burn into his memory. Every time he felt this, she wanted him to think of that agent from Shield who did it better. What sweet control that was, to haunt his dreams, his fantasies. He would look back upon his imprisonment on Earth with fond memories of her. He would remember her face, her hands, her lips. Names don't matter when you could be spotted in a crowd and recognized as the reason every other woman was a disappointment. She breathed only through her nose and slid, slowly down the length of him, sucking with her lips as she went down, swallowing the part that slid down her throat. He cursed and hissed, he bit hard onto his lower lip, drawing a little trickle of blood in an attempt to stop himself from finishing too soon. Her mouth rose, not releasing him from her lips yet, and plunged again, sliding him back down her throat until both of his hands were entangled in her hair.

"Ah! You wench! You must be the whore of the whole mortal army! How can you do this? How did you –Ah!" He tensed as, upon the fifth penetration of her mouth, he spilled himself into her stomach. She moaned, increasing the sensation. He spat curses as he held her head down, and it felt as an eternity before he released her. Her eyes watered a little and her face was a little red, but the victorious smile made her look wanton, malicious, lovely. She wiped at her mouth. Loki was slumped against the wall, his manhood still hard. Though he had spent himself, he was far from satisfied, far from finished with her. His eyes were glazed, and he was panting. "Heaven help me, you Midgard women will be the end of Loki the trickster!" She giggled and stood up, wearing only her undergarments and boots. He seemed to like her just that way. Add a gun to the picture, and she was his perfect pin-up. "How did you learn to do that?"

She shrugged, smiling. "It was just instinct, really. A gut feeling that that's how it's supposed to be."

"Instinct? Oh hell." He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand.

"You'd be a lot cooler out of that armor…I'd get it off myself but I can't seem to find where it buckles."

"I hope you realize I'm keeping you." He smiled as, in a glimmer, his clothes were neatly folded on the bench. She playfully picked his coat up from the floor and slipped it on over her bra and panties. The sleeves were too long for her but it didn't matter.

"Keeping _me_ , huh? When you could have a human harem all your own?" A slight wave of his hand brought her hovering gently to his lap, she sat, one leg over the other as he trailed little kisses down her neck and slipped her out of his coat. "Oh but it must be you, my dear. If only for that sweet mouth." His hand glided, effortlessly, up her thigh as they parted for him. As a soldier, her skin wasn't perfect. She had been stabbed shot, cut by shrapnel, but her scars didn't interest him. He tickled past them to her hot, wet mound and gently rubbed at her tender, sensitive bud. She had already soaked through the thin cotton, he was only adding fuel to the flames. Somewhere between parting her legs and his tender ministrations to her sex, he had freed her breasts from her bra, letting it fall to the floor. His tongue trailed across her already hardened nipples, his tender lips kissing the warm flesh of her breasts. He slipped her panties aside to rub at her bare, swollen clitoris, his mouth ravishing her breasts, biting and sucking to revel in her moans and squeals. His hungry, sucking mouth left marks on her neck, her breast, her collar bone. His free hand holding her back to keep her close. In a throaty, choked voice she whispered his name, Loki, and he knew he'd have her screaming it. All of Shield would hear it. If he had to conquer Earth just this way, well, it was his burden to bear. His glorious purpose to take Earth one orgasm at a time. The thought made him laugh softly.

"My dear, you'll have to be much louder than that." She found herself on the floor of the cell, he was on top of her, one long finger pushing in and out of her, her panties magicked away. She was dizzy, her body twitched with sudden pleasure, her hands braced herself on his arms. She loved this above all things, him on top of her, his broad shoulders and muscular chest, the taught muscle of his abdomen, this was how she wanted it from the moment she saw him, His eyes filled with an animalistic yearning, and the growling into her ear was just the icing on the cake.

"Come on, say it…Say it!" He sucked two fingers into his mouth and slipped a second, now wet, finger into her. "I want them all to hear you." Only little grunts and squeals escaped her throat. He stopped and removed his fingers to lick them again. She was so wet. Her body was sweet, willing, yearning. He slipped her legs over his shoulders and let his tongue glide over her sex. She gasped as he began to suck there, the sweet pressure throwing her into oblivion. She tried to say his name, but nothing would come from her. She could feel his tongue teasing at her entrance. The fingers that had once been buried in her womanhood now played, wet and warm, at her backside, giving the slightest threat of entering. Her hands squeezed at her own breasts, her breath but shallow panting. This was too much, if he kept going she was going to come before she ever got to feel that delightful stretching as he slid his impossibly large cock deep into her. At first, she was afraid of its size. Now, all she wanted was to feel it in her. Her eyes were half-lidded and the world was nothing but the feel of his tongue, his hands, him. He sucked and bit at her inner thigh to mark her there. "You are mine, and you will cry out for me!" A sharp slap on the buttocks made her yelp. "Hear me, wench?"

"Yes."

"Yes…what?"

"Yes, Loki! Please, Loki, take me! I'm yours, I'm all yours!"

This satisfied him, for now. That would be loud enough until she lost all control when he had her riding him. Can you hear that, Nickolas J. Fury? Your soldiers would much rather be fucked by me than fight me. I hope you're ready to part with your little technician here, she belongs to me now.

She nearly screamed, but no sound would come, it hitched in her throat and she writhed as she could feel his tongue slowly starting to fuck her womanhood open. She knew he was preparing her for more, oh so much more. Her inner walls began to yield for him. Never before had a man taken so much care to prepare her. If she were to be anyone's love toy, she was happy it was a man who knew a woman's body well. Both of his hands gripped her backside, lifting her slightly to allow him easier access. His thumb threatening to enter her from behind. She thought how sweet it would be to have him take her that way. To completely be his whore. Her body convulsed, suddenly. "Loki?" It was coming. "Loki!" She screamed his name as her body jolted, the pressure, the heat in her loins had grown beyond anything she could take and a gush of hot come spread across her thighs. Her abdomen convulsed, then her thighs, she wasn't in control, her sex was, Loki was. When it was done, she was a panting mess on the floor of the cage. His lips caressed hers and she happily licked them clean of her essence. His hands toyed with her breasts, fingertips playing along her nipples, and the head of his throbbing, engorged cock pressed against the opening of her sex. She sighed happily and let their tongues collide, her lips then trailed along his neck, down to his collar bone. "Go on dear, leave your mark. It will be nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." His wicked laugh was interrupted by a grunt as she bit into his chest after sucking so gently just below his collar bone. "Oh, you're a vicious little thing, aren't you? I like that." He pressed the tip against her opening, his arms wrapped around her back to keep her from trying to wiggle away. His hips rocked, fucking the tip of it in to her wet heat. He bit at her ear, groaning in pleasure as she fit around him so very tightly. She could feel his hot breath on her flesh, her hands held his shoulders, loving the protective feel of his strength.

Slowly, bit by bit, he buried himself to the root into her, moving himself in slow circles once he was fully inside just to watch her head throw back and to hear her cry out in a shock of pain which would be mistaken for pleasure by anyone watching. He watched her face, gazing into her eyes, waiting for a sign of her pleasure as he fucked her in shallow thrusts. Her hips began to move to meet his and he knew he could pull further out to hit deeper into her. Her curses and panting moans were all the signal he needed, but her cries of "Yes, yes, fuck me, yes!" goaded him on. It was a few seconds of eternity before he reached his top speed, fucking her deep, and hard. She came under him again and again, constricting around him as if to beg for more. Her body needed him. His body needed hers. She was spent before his climax approached. When it did, he slid his length from her and spilled his seed over her body. Her breasts, her belly, her thighs were left glistening with his seed. He lay beside her, needed the cool air to come to his senses. She was reeling from it all. She thought she would conquer him completely but the tables had turned on her the moment he entered her body. No man could ever equal that. She almost wanted to call down from the loudspeakers aboard the craft that they were all but puny mortals.

"W-wow…" She breathed heavily.

"Yes…" Loki sighed in agreement.

They both drifted to sleep, shamelessly naked. Fury was living up to his name. Agent Coulson, in his composed way, asked the two to dress and hit the showers. She caught a glimpse of a few of her friends and heard calls like "Get it, girl!" to which she only laughed. She blushed deep red with Loki glanced at Thor who seemed proud of him. The two made lewd gestures and when one of Loki's pointed to her, he received a sharp slap to the arm from his little plaything which drew a little laugh from him. Fury glared and all she could do was shrug, smile, and say "I was just being polite! He said it's how they do things in Asgard!" Thor burst into a thundering laugh and Fury appeared to give up. This had been a very, very good day.


End file.
